


moonlight melody.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag this im stilld ying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: is it moonlight? it was shining upon us. it was silently looking at us -- did it wanna say something? // keichi drabble.





	moonlight melody.

**Author's Note:**

> quick keichis bc that eichi unbloomed........god............please be ok sweetie i'll catch you

He always found hospital rooms to be confining, suffocatingly white walls and consistent quiet having unnerved him for the past seventeen years of his life. Though they tried to make him as comfortable as possible when he wound up hospitalized over the this and that of his illness, he just couldn’t sit still. It was akin to torture, and moments he stole outside of that place were instances that he treasured deeply.

“…Of course, moments with Keito are precious to me, too.”

Eichi turns around to face the childhood friend that aided him up the hospital’s rooftop — in secret, of course, because it was midnight and Eichi shouldn’t be awake, outside, _or_ on the rooftop, defying all three at once — with a smile, the city skyline twinkling behind him. The wind rushes smoothly, promising a gentle breeze to the two as the stars in the sky glittered from many light years away.

“I wasn’t asking for some sort of confirmation.” They don’t stand side by side, but in standing face to face instead, an intense stare down happening between two friends who borderline lovers, though they bicker just the same. Keito sighs, folding his arms. “In any case, we shouldn’t stay up here any longer. It’s getting cold, and it’d be no good if you get sick. That’s why — ”

“When you tell me to rest at ease, are you telling that to my soul, too?”

He watches Eichi lean on the railing of the rooftop, leaning his head back dangerously, features sinking into the night. Keito’s hand unconsciously reaches forward, grabbing a hold of Eichi’s silk pajamas as Eichi hangs (somewhat, but to Keito, extremely) close to the edge.

He’d live his whole life like this, wondering when he’d tip and finally meet death eye to eye — but then again, when they were facing each other just now, wasn’t that the same thing? No, it can’t be. He can’t keep his promise — he isn’t letting him go just yet, not until the soul he sends up is fulfilled with his own life.

“The wind is nice, isn’t it? Hey, Keito…‘fine’ was made with the image of an angel. This feeling…if I fall, it’d feel like wings would spring from my back and take me away. Should I go back to my true form right now?”

“Don’t say that.” Keito grits his teeth, and thankfully Eichi leans forward again, though his hands remain tied to the railing. At least he wasn’t close to falling over. “If you do that, I wouldn’t be able to send you off properly. How incorrigible, you know? For the sake of properly seeing you off…stay a little bit more. Stay a little bit more, Eichi, so this can be done properly. You’re an angel that was put on this earth for a purpose. Don’t go until you’ve found it.”

“Hmm…” One of Eichi’s hands reaches out to the hand that Keito used to take a hold of his pajamas, enveloping it with his cold fingers. “Was that a love confession, Keito?”

“I’ll be damned if it wasn’t.”


End file.
